The Call of the Wild
by Artemis J. Halk
Summary: When Steve Irwin comes to the Idea Warehouse, the Movers must help him find a rare animal to gain back his fame and win back his family.


Steve Irwin: 22 February 1962 – 4 September 2006. May you rest in peace knowing that you missed out greatly.

The Call of the Wild

Someone insistently knocked on the Idea Warehouse door.

"It's open." Kitty informed whoever it was in a bored manor. She flipped the page in the music catalog that she was looking at and the door opened and a man dressed in all khaki from hat to boots walked into the Warehouse.

"Hello." He spoke with a strong Australian accent. "Is this the Idea Warehouse, where people's problems are solved?"

"Yeah." Kitty sighed, marking something down. "That's what it said on the door. This is-"

"Kitty!" Smitty chided her as the Movers came into the Think Tank from another room in the Warehouse. "That isn't how you're supposed to treat customers!"

"Geeze, guys! I'm just a guest- not your secretary!" Kitty hissed, grabbing her catalog and leaving the Think Tank.

"Anyway, welcome! We're the Imagination Movers!" Scott exclaimed, a little distracted as he watched Kitty leaving. He turned back to the customer. "Do you have a problem that needs imagination?"

"Yes! Yes I do!" The khaki man exclaimed as he nodded with vigor. "You see, I'm on the hunt for rare animals that I can showcase on my TV show. However, after going from corner-to-corner of the globe, I had pretty much found every rare animal known to man-kind."

"Pst, Dave." Scott waved the bassist over. "I thought that the Earth was round?"

"Of course the Earth is round!" Dave reassured his long-haired friend. "Don't worry about a thing!"

"Phew!" Scott sighed with relief.

"So, I decided that I would start tracking down the fabled beasts of myth! My camera crew laughed at me and they left me... my producers left me... even my wife left me and took my two children, too!" He showed them a picture of two children who were dressed just like him.

"Cute." Rich commented and the man put the photo away.

"But, now, I'm on a quest to find the most rare animal in existence!"

"Wait... I know who you are!" Kitty whispered. She was kneeling at Dave's elbow. "You is Steve Irwin."

"Steve Irwin?!" The Movers gasped, stepping back in shock.

"Indeed I am, miss. Might you be a- Where'd she go?" Kitty was back to lounging on the sofa, still looking casually through the catalog.

"Just ignore her. We have a-" Scott started, but Kitty cut him off.

"I'll ignore you later then, Scott." Kitty remarked casually. Scott pouted.

"This could be an..."

"IDEA EMERGENCY!"

"We need to help Steve find a rare animal..."

"To get back his producers and film crew..."

"Not to mention his family!"

"And we need good ideas fast!"

"LETS BRAINSTORM!" The Movers started to sing "Brainstorming".

"Wow!" Steve exclaimed, dancing a little to the song. "This is amazing."

"Yep." Kitty agreed, licking her finger and turning a page in the catalog.

"Who are you again?"

"Kitty. The permanent house-guest." Kitty grumbled. By this time, Steve had completely missed the end of "Brainstorming", he was just staring at Kitty as she marked down another order.

"Okay, guys! Who has an idea?" Smitty asked, looking at the others.

"Smitty-smitty-smitty!" Warehouse Mouse exclaimed, pulling on Smitty's pant-leg.

"Yes, what is it, my main mouse?" Smitty asked, kneeling down to be closer to WHM's level.

"Squeek-squeek-squeek-squeek!"

"Um-huh." Kitty agreed.

"Is that a talking mouse?!" Steve exclaimed.

"It sure is! This is Warehouse Mouse! Warehouse Mouse, meet Steve Irwin!"

"And, here we go..." Kitty sighed.

"Wow! A talking mouse! I've seen lots of different animals, but you're the first talking mouse who's voice was the most clearest to understanding!"

"Squeek-squeek-squeek!!"

"You tell him, little buddy." Kitty agreed, pumping her fist into the air. "Ooh! A sale on Vandoren reeds! Must stalk up..."

"What? I love Vandoren reeds!" Rich exclaimed.

"Pay attention!" Dave pulled the drummer back to the situation at hand.

"Mark me down for a few boxes, will ya, Kitten?"

"Um-huh."

"Well, anyway, I think that maybe if we can think of some rare animal and figure out where it lives..."

"Or you could just go to the Wild Animal Room like Warehouse Mouse suggested."

"That's what he said?" Smitty looked down at WHM. "I guess having the power to talk to woodland creatures and knowing what they actually mean are two different things."

"Wait, Kitty, why can you understand him?" Scott questioned his girlfriend.

"Duh, I work an elementary school. Speaking stupid is my thing now!" Kitty reminded them.

"Oh yeah. I guess you're pretty used to it by now." Dave commented and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"To the Wild Animal Room!" Kitty screamed, throwing her catalog down and posing dramatically. She pulled out a bugle and played a little hunting melody before she ran off.

"To the Wild Animal Room!" The Movers and Steve yelled, running after the eager Kitty. ***

The Movers opened the door to the Wild Animal Room and they walked in wearing outfits similar to what Steve was wearing. Kitty was wearing a riding outfit, and she was riding piggy back on Scott's back.

"Faster, Senior Scott!" Kitty exclaimed, hitting him with her palm.

"Careful, there, Kitty! It's only Tuesday!" Scott joked. "And I'm only three years older than you, so watch you you're calling senior, _senorita_!"

"Wow, this is amazing!" Steve exclaimed as they looked around.

"There's lots of animals in the Wild Animal Room." Dave explained.

"I'm sure that there is some animal that will bring you back to fame and your family, Steve." Rich finished.

"Smitty, what sort of rare animals do you think that we'll find in here?" Kitty asked, climbing off of Scott's back.

"Well, lets see..." Smitty exclaimed, pulling out his notebook. "There's Unicorns."

"Ooh!" Kitty whispered. "I want to find one of those!"

"Dodo birds."

"You know, those things aren't really extinct like people say that they are."

"Or there's griffins." Smitty finished as the picture of a griffin floated above their heads.

"Neat." Kitty exclaimed as Smitty closed his notebook and put it away. "There's plenty more where that came from, so don't think that we're limited to only finding the most famous of the rare animals, Steve."

"Who are you again?" Steve asked Kitty as they started off into the jungle/woods, Kitty riding on Scott's back again.

"Your mom." Kitty replied dryly as they walked/rode.

"Yeah? What about me mum?" Kitty rolled her eyes and pointed Scott in the direction she wanted him to go in.

"Onward, my valiant steed!" Kitty exclaimed, blowing on her bugle again.

The Movers started a musical montage about never giving up... Or maybe it was "What's In Your Fridge"? Kitty wasn't really paying attention, and neither was Steve- because they were to busy trying to find a rare animal for Steve.

"Man. That was a waste of time." Steve sighed after the montage was over and they meet again.

"Yeah. Hey..." Scott turned around, looking for his girlfriend. "Oh! There you are, Kitty!"

"Eh? Did someone say my name?" Kitty asked from next to Rich. Scott was looking back into the forest.

"Um... if you're here, then who's Scott talking to?" Rich questioned, looking between Kitty and Scott.

"No clue." Kitty admitted.

"Why are you hiding?" Scott asked the mysterious person. The Movers and Steve crept around Scott to see who he was talking to.

"Great Gatsby!" Steve exclaimed. "That's a centaur!"

"That's _Misty_, to _you_!" The pale-blue centaur exclaimed, tossing her navy mane behind her in a huff.

"Oh, wow! You're beautiful, Misty!" Kitty whispered reaching out to touch the centaur's blue fur.

"Excuse me... I don't touch your fur without first asking permission!" Misty snapped, moving away from Kitty.

"Well, I don't have any fur, Misty." Kitty pointed out. "None of us..." She looked around at the Movers and Steve, who were in need of a good shave, even Rich and Dave, who were normally clean shaven. "Well, _I_ don't have any fur, anyway!"

"Well, I suppose that us females must stick together, at any cost." Misty sighed, sinking onto the ground to allow Kitty to climb up onto her back.

"Hya!" Kitty screamed and Misty ran off, quickly vanishing into the lush jungle/forest.

***

"Hey, look guys! Steve's new show is about to come on!" Nina exclaimed, pointing at the Movers' TV. They all crowed around the set and watched as the show came on.

"We're here in the lush forests of Movertopia, where I have spotted a centaur and a wild jungle girl who seems to be friends with the centaur." Steve narrated from behind the camera. The camera zoomed in to show Misty and Kitty lounging by a trickling stream, Misty braiding flowers into Kitty's golden-brown locks. "As can be observed with the naked eye, the two are obviously exceptionally close. But, they are also extremely cautious of me. They run every time I attempt to approach. Watch how-"

"Hey, Steve!" Kitty screamed, waving frantically at the camera. "Doing a do-it-yourself documentary, then? How are the Movers?"

"Eh... The wild jungle-girl seems to be attempting to scare me away with wild screaming..."

"Hey, guys." Kitty walked into the Think Tank, wearing what looked like a Mover's uniform made just for her.

"Hey, Kitty!" The Movers greeted her as they watched the documentary.

"Hey, Kitty- you're on the TV!" Nina exclaimed.

"Yeah. I saw Steve in the Wild Animal Room. Good times, that room. I should take you to meet the heard, sometime, Nina. I think that you'd really get along."

"Ooof!" Steve moaned on camera as he was stampeded by a heard of pissed-off female centaurs. The man had approached them bathing and they didn't like that. "This is Steve Irwin, signing off from Movertopia, USA!" The show flipped to a commercial for pet food.

"You were great, Kitty! But, it's good to have you back, now." Scott commented.

"Less talk, more feeding." Kitty insisted, pointing to her mouth.

"I'm just going to pretend that's centaur for 'I missed you, too, Scott.'!" Scott exclaimed as he put a grape into her mouth.


End file.
